


The Sounds of Joy.

by orphan_account



Series: Quarantine Fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Abby Forsmark, who prompted a fic with tickling. Daddies!Klaine
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Quarantine Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687513
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	The Sounds of Joy.

It’s one of those blissful mornings where Blaine’s eyes blink open naturally to soft rays of sunlight streaming through the blinds, falling in bright stripes across their duvet.

Every part of his body feels content and well rested; he can’t even remember falling or being asleep it’s been _that_ wonderful of a night, one of those perfect stretches of rest when his body has slept peacefully and sufficiently without interruptions, nighttime one moment and morning the next.

The first two sounds that Blaine hears are so beautiful and heartwarming they unfurl through his body like liquid joy, as beaming as the hazy morning sun lighting the room. He rolls over, stretching out his limbs under the soft sheets, to find Kurt already awake, sitting with his back propped up against the pillows.

He’s making soft little humming noises, little murmurs of “hello” and coos of “hi sweetie”, and the second sound that Blaine hears are the squeals of wonder and excitement bubbling out of their six month old son, who’s sitting upright across Kurt’s lap, doughy fists gripped around Kurt’s pointer fingers and back resting against Kurt’s bent knees.

“Theo, guess who’s awake?” Kurt asks excitedly, voice still soft and so, _so_ happy that it warms Blaine down to his toes. Kurt doesn’t take his eyes off their son, jiggles him back and forth gently and says, “Can you say ‘good morning, Daddy’?”

Theo, of course, says nothing, just stares at his Papa with saucer wide blue eyes before kicking his tiny socked feet energetically and babbling.

Blaine tucks his grin into Kurt’s warm hip; there’s nothing in the world that could ever make him more happy than this, than the sight of his little family cuddled up in bed and his heart so full of gratitude and love that he can barely contain it within himself. He shifts forward a little more until he can rest his head on Kurt’s flat belly and stare up at their baby boy, who’s wispy brown hair is jutting in a tuft off his head. Kurt will attempt to comb it down later, but they both know it’ll never stay flat.

He brings one hand up to tickle at Theo’s chubby thigh in front of him, relishing in the squeaky sounds of chopped laughter Theo makes, the kick and bend of his little legs as he squirms, and the way Blaine can feel Kurt breathing steadily under his head.

“Good morning, sweetie pie.”

“He’s gonna pull, honey,” Kurt warns and, as if on cue, one of Theo’s fists releases from Kurt’s finger to sink into Blaine’s unruly curls, digging down and pulling sharply. Blaine yelps a little in pain, and Theo bursts into bright, shrieking giggles.

“No, no, Theo. No pulling Daddy’s hair,” Kurt chides gently as Blaine pries their son’s hand out of his hair before leaning back a little onto Kurt’s chest so he’s at a safer distance.

“The tickle monster’s gonna getcha for that!” Blaine cries, dropping his fingers to Theo’s round belly and digging in. The merciless tickling escalates Theo’s giggles into loud, joyous laughter, face rushing bright red and balance teetering from Kurt’s hands as he tries to fall forward and closer to Blaine.

Blaine can’t decide which he loves more, the shrill laughter of pure innocence bubbling from his baby, or the soft, sweet giggles coming from his husband above his head. He doesn’t even have to look up to know the kind of smile that’s gracing Kurt’s face, the one that breaks wide to show all his teeth and cut the adorable dimple into his cheek.

Blaine retracts his hand, holds it out with his fingers stretched wide and his mouth open in an anticipating halted motion. Theo watches him intently, waiting, cooing as Blaine’s hand comes closer slowly, inch by inch, before jumping forward to attack him in fast tickles again.

His laughter is so loud and screeching and utterly adorable that it has both him and Kurt laughing too, chuckling as Blaine tickles Theo till he’s gasping for air and trying to pull Kurt’s fingers into his mouth in excitement.

“Guess what, Theo?” Blaine asks, pitching his voice high and animated. Theo kicks his legs against Kurt’s hip bones. “I think the tickle monster is also coming for Papa!”

“Don’t you dare!” Kurt cries a second too late, as Blaine’s hand sneaks under his husband’s shirt over the sleepy warm skin of his chest and tickles between the divet in his ribs, where he knows Kurt is most sensitive. Kurt’s body squirms as he laughs and Theo squawks delightedly.

“Stop, stop, please! I’m holding our baby, Blaine!” Kurt squeals, as if that’s any reason for Blaine to stop. Theo just bounces happily with the motions of Kurt’s writhing body as Blaine’s fingers dance under his ribs.

Blaine laughs, tickling him until Kurt tries to smack him and Theo topples over onto his stomach.

“Woah!” they both exclaim between laughter, and Blaine sits up, pulling Theo onto his lap, the heavy weight of his tiny little body and smoothness of his unblemished skin pure love materialized under his fingertips.

He helps Theo stand up on his thighs, holding him securely around his middle and laughing when he grabs onto his prickly stubbled jaw with tiny hands to steady himself. His round blue eyes are wide and excited, and Blaine feels an abundance of deep affection rushing through him for their beautiful baby boy.

Kurt leans forward and kisses Theo’s rosy cheek, mouthing a smacking “mwah” before dropping a kiss to Blaine’s own cheek and settling his head down on Blaine’s shoulder.

It’s the perfect start to a wonderful day with the two people he loves more than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story embraces you like a virtual hug <3 I've been feeling pretty down lately and it certainly brought a smile to my face as I wrote it.
> 
> I love receiving prompts for my little Quarantine series! If you have something you'd like to see, don't hesitate to tell me! Love you all!


End file.
